


Coyote (Reggie and Nelum)

by secretly_a_possum



Series: TWDG Daemon AU [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_possum/pseuds/secretly_a_possum
Summary: It had barely been a couple of minutes since Carver had ordered Clementine and Sarah to wait outside of the greenhouse.you already know where this one is going
Relationships: Clementine & Sarah (Walking Dead: All That Remains)
Series: TWDG Daemon AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907104
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Coyote (Reggie and Nelum)

**Author's Note:**

> [daemon wikipedia page](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/D%C3%A6mon_\(His_Dark_Materials\))   
> 

It had barely been a couple of minutes since Carver had ordered Clementine and Sarah to wait outside of the greenhouse. Clem was now trying her best to convince Sarah that she wouldn't get in trouble, and her daemon, who had shifted into a tuxedo cat, was purring as loudly as he could while pressing himself up against Daffodil, who had been a black rabbit — Sarah's favorite comfort animal, Clem had discovered — ever since the _incident_ with Carlos earlier this morning.

A blood-curdling scream abruptly rang out, causing Clementine's daemon to jolt away from Daffodil and hiss — then growl, as he changed into a large white dog — in the direction of the greenhouse, where the noise had come from. The door flung open, and for a moment Clementine wasn't exactly sure of what she was seeing ; or rather, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Carver had walked out of the greenhouse with his golden eagle daemon perched as sternly as ever on his shoulder, and behind him was Nelum, Reggie's coyote-shaped daemon ; but she wasn't walking behind Carver, she was being dragged by the neck — by Carver.

Clementine gasped in shock, and her daemon recoiled back into the shape of a sparrow before flying up to his human's neck, while Daffodil hurriedly clambered up into Sarah's arms as she let out a distressed sound. Reggie stumbled out of the greenhouse a second later, his face contorted by pain.  
"Bill— Bill, please don't do this!" he sobbed out.  
Carver looked at him over his shoulder for a beat while Nelum whined in terror and kicked her legs in a vain effort to get him to loosen his iron grip on her neck ; but Carver turned back towards the edge of building, and before anyone could say a word — he tossed her over the edge.

Reggie immediately went after her (had he jumped of his own volition, or had he been yanked by the bond connecting him to Nelum? Clementine couldn't say) and Carver scowled as the man's body hit the ground. His daemon suddenly turned around to face Clementine and, much to her surprise and fright, began talking directly to her :  
"Weakness, incompetence...it puts us all at risk, and it won't be tolerated," she stated. This was the first time Clementine heard her voice ; her icy tone sent a shiver down her spine. She then turned her piercing gaze towards Daffodil, who cowered in fear as Sarah clutched him tighter.  
"You think about that, the next time you're asked to do something."

**Author's Note:**

> i always figured that if there's one character in the entire twdg universe who might be enough of an asshole to break the great taboo, it would definitely be carver


End file.
